User talk:Emperor Mateus
Welcome Hi, welcome to NIER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PhoenixDaggerStats.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TidusTehSacrificer357 (Talk) 06:29, April 7, 2012 Whoah. That was automatic, I had no idea that would happen. Totally clueless... ._. Anyhoo, welcome Mateus! The Moderator status will always be open, so don't hesitate to ask! :P 06:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I'm "renovating" the weapon pages, I'm actually playing right now. My mom doesn't want me using all the internet >.> *sigh* We have two 1GB usb sticks, so... 06:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) BTW, that image on your page is the Japanese version of NieR. The "real" version is NierGestalt.jpg, this: 06:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Great work! Once I figure out how to put it there, I'll put it there! ... T_T Damn my abysmal skills. 07:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Lol, that's okay. It brings a smile to my face knowing that if any of you look at me funny, I can ban you and delete your page :P ... I'm joking, just to be sure. I still get to flaunt my deletion powers though :P 07:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Er, I'll see what I can do. If it comes to the worst (my total lack of any skill whatsoever), you can just e-mail 'em to me. 07:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The worst has arrived. Luckily, there's this, in OASIS! GRR! Still, it's done. 10mins. You have 9 and a half minutes. :P Lol, jokes. Go ahead and upload. 07:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Er, navigation bar? 08:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhhh, you're using Oasis? If it's for Oasis, do whatever you like, I use Monobook anyway (although every wikis colour is the same; white). Chat also sounds good, I just hope the school doesn't block off this entire wiki if it has a chat. It works for the IRC, but FFAnswers is blocked, so I don't know whether it's the chat or just answers... Ugh, damn, things are so complicated. Aw, well, if you feel like doing it, go right ahead. You can keep your admin status for now, and do all the work, while I sit back and... Er, do research (play the game). O_O Have fun! 08:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Really? Not your first time? Hmm... Mind sharing a few tips? Writing up a, "Help:Admin To-Do" page? :P 08:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks a million, Mat! 08:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Okay, so I've switched to Oasis as the Admin Dashboard doesn't work for shit on Monobook, and I'm thinking of adding accomplishments. But do we have enough images for our own badges? Hmm... 10:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Btw, where are you getting images? They seem to come from nowhere :P 10:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Your Google is much more efficient than mine, then O.o If it is so time-consuming, I'll do it tommorrow, if I can. 10:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Btw, I'm gunna call it an early night. Mind if I remove your admin status? 10:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I thought I did. Meh. I granted you rollback, just a little extra power, in case someone vandalises while I'm not here. :P And Cat has made a lot of progress. He's a whiz kid. xD 06:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, God forbid there isn't anyone to do my work for me :P Catuse... Well, there isn't any reward I could give him, besides extra rights (I wish there was, he deserves a medal). But, what's he going to do with them? He's doing it 'cuz he's a friend of mine, not because he wants to contribute to this wiki. Hmm... Btw, Do you think we should keep this colour palatte? The nice blue goes with Kaine's... Er, clothes? Everything seems in order except the forums, which I'll figure out. 06:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Weiss refers to them as "undergarments". Sounds pretty accurate to me. Hehe :P Speaking of distracting... I set up a area forum, called, "The Library", after the popular place in the game. I know it's not the best, but it's for anything and everything NieR. Take a look: Forum:The Library 06:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I c&p'd from the watercooler (whatever that is), so I didn't expect it to look that good :P. Oh, and the new edits and topic thing doesn't seem to work. Any help? 06:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Wow. That's epic. Epicness. Great work, Mat! :P You have real art skillz xD I got the forum working, appearing on the library page. But, for it to appear, I had to add a template at the top, which took care of it, and a category, but I need it to do it automatically. Hmm... Cat to the rescue? Lol. He said if I didn't work it out (which I have, somewhat), he'd do it tommorrow. I'll leave a message. This wiki is really starting to come together. We just need Locke here, maybe Nem, and some new users, and we'll be in business! ^_^ 07:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, beat you to it. Thanks for the original page, though. Left a link to my userpage, look if you like. Btw, do you know Evangelion? 07:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Evangelion Talk Bubble And it will show up all pretty, like this: See? Just like FFAnswers (unless you have it different). I got soooooo much chocolate... I took a break from chocolate to use my laptop, instead of the other way round, like usual. >:3 I'm so fat...}} Nah, no prob mate. I didn't get to sleep until after 1. Besides, I'm the one with late replies, not you :P I'm thinking of making a category, "User Images", with the name "User File:" so it doesn't come up under normal wiki-stuff. that way, you can have your own images for infoboxes, userboxes and talk bubbles. Hmm... It's just easier than uploading to imageshack (I can never get anything working there D:). What do you think? BTW, Locke edited two days ago, then vanished. Has he solved his computer problems yet? I wanna know if he wants to be a bureaucrat. EVEN MORE NOSY, you were once admin at the Fallout wiki, right? 04:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's just that in Chat at FFAnswers, I remember you saying something about blocking yourself to avoid temptation to troll, and I immediately thought, "Cartman!", so... Anyhoo, I'm just adding categories to your sig images, if you don't mind me doing it :P I've found the "Mateus" image, but whats the head name? 04:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I have a new image, it's and I don't have paint.net. that means, no magic wand+deletey. I'll get it saturday, i guess. Any other ideas? 04:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Sweet, thanks. Did you pay for it, or whatever? I'll get Paint.net, it doesn't cost anything. Want to play NieR yet? Maybve I should make a walkthrough, special for you :P 03:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol, now you're talking. We really need a "community notice" box. I want a Square Enix page, but I can't c&p from wikipedia as the links would be a nightmare and the edit history would be broken. Hmm... Btw, I got my copy from K-Mart, believe it or not. Best $30 I ever spent. 04:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I remember you asking me to delete a quote template. I was just wondring why, as we need one :P I want to use one for the Roc page. I mean, look at this. Warning, SPOILERS! Anyhoo, "What did we do... To deserve such a fate?" just makes me so sad... I need a quote template for it, to go on top of his page. 05:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, m'kay then. I'll just type it by hand. As for the Square Enix page, I suppose I could ask (I don't like lawyers) but I don't know how well it'll go down. I'll see what Cat can do. 06:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Template Yo, check this out. Reckon you could pretty up the colourz? I'm terrible at these things, I actually got that off the Phoenix Spear page, already there. I'm in chat, if you wanna discuss. 08:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, dunno if you noticed, but wikia just dropped out, meaning I couldn't reply. Sorry. Anyhoo, nice work. You now get a cookie. :3 milk, dark, or White? xD 11:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, you're a smart one. You have just chosen Option D: All of the above. :P Something went wrong with Wikia's main database... Doesn't sound promising. :( For the weapon template, I'll commit it to mem-*shot* Template space tommorrow. School DDDDDDDDDDD: 11:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) NieR RepliCant Yo, remember that page you created? I wanna merge the two pages together. I mean, merge ^that^ with Nier. Could you do that, plz? I'll delete the page later. I'm just thinking I should, as there is two pages with the same name. 01:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks man :) 22:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Stats Yo, I don't know if this is your field or anything, but could you add a section to Template:WeaponStats? I need a "Components" area, with a "Result" box to stretch across all four levels. I need it in between lvl 1 and 2, 2 and 3, and 3 and 4. Sorry for bothering you :P 05:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC MY LITTLE PO-*shot* Nice of you to give me an invitation. xP If you could, I'll probably spend all night watching Shawshank Redemption while making a userbox special for you. "This user is a friend of TidusTehSacrificer357, who is an admin, so don't you f*ck with him!" Yeah, that'd probably insult someone. :/ 10:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Btw, it seems like Locke isn't coming. Meh. I'm sure he's got things to do. 10:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *grins* Yeah, neither does my mother. Don't go getting all maternal on me xD Still, Grand Theft Auto and the internet widens your view on a lot of things. :P Just because I'm a soon-to-be 14-year-old (you'd better not forget my birthday >:3), it doesn't mean I don't have a brain. I haven't seen Pulp Fiction, no. I'm perfectly fine watching anything by Tim Burton. ._. Oh, I didn't mean have another heading next to the others. I meant having it like a heading between each level, with a blank spot underneath for the info. I'll try and find an example. It might be a bit difficult, so maybe I'll have to bother Cat again... 11:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't be sorry, you've helped out this wiki a lot! You did more than I could do. I'll fiddle around a bit more, see what I can do. 11:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, cp'd from here. take a look at the code, and see if you can change the colour to match the headings. The coding for the headings is: |- |colspan="4"| It took quite a big of digging, let me tell you. :P 11:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Good job Mat, you'll soon be rolling in cookies. I'll say something to Cat. :D 02:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) NIER Wiki:To-Do List Got anything to add? 23:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. Reckon you could maybe add a border and some colour to Template:Welcome? The streams of code on the final fantasy wiki's one is confusing... 02:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, good job Mat. I really need coding classes ._. 05:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Favicon transp. Done. And if I did it myself, you would have no reason to be here. And where is the fun in that? :P - 10:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I can't actually see it, try as I might, but I might later. I'll tell you when I can. Thanks though. :) - 03:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, can see it now. Good job, my friend. You've done well! It's vereh pretteh. - 23:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) More transparency. I'm using File:NIER Grimoire Weiss 2-120x.jpg for the Featured Article icon, so I need transparency for that. Take your time, though, we don't need it straight away. - 01:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hah! Thanks Mat, it looks great on articles! I must make another award for you...? - 04:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you've done heaps, and you didn't have to. I should send you a cookie, express post. You live nearby, it couldn't cost that much :P - 05:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Music On it. Good job. :P - 06:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Promote Yo, take a look at this. - 02:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) http://nier.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Time_To_Play_at_Wikia - 02:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Logo Font How did you get the font for the wiki's logo? There's a base font out there that I use, but it doesn't have the black data coating over the "iki" and the "tomata" in the logo. Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 18:09, April 16, 2017 (UTC)